Question: $0.29 \times 35.8 = $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.09}\times {0.8}= {0.072}$ ${2}$ ${0.2}\times {0.8}+C{0.07}= {0.23}$ ${3}$ ${0}\times {0.8}+C{0.2}= {0.2}$ ${2}$ ${0.09}\times {5}= {0.45}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0.2}\times {5}+C{0.4}= {1.4}$ ${4}$ ${0}\times {5}+C{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ ${0.09}\times {30}= {2.7}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0.2}\times {30}+C{2}= {8}$ ${8}$ ${0}\times {30}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${.}$ The top number has $2$ digits to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $1$ digit to the right of the decimal. The product has $2+1=3$ digits to the right of the decimal. $0.29 \times 35.8 = 10.382$